Sticking Together
by Lolliepop95
Summary: Edward has gone. Bella gets sent to Florida. She sees Jasper and he looks after her till Edward comes back. Rated T just in case. Story is better than summary. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 Gone

Chapter 1

Edward's gone. That's how my day has started everyday for four months. With Edward gone apparently I have sunk into depression and Charlie can't cope with me, so I'm being packed off to my mum and Phil in Florida. Oh, joy. I've only just started to like forks. My Mum, René and Charlie have both got a point, the Cullen's aren't coming back. Well in my life time anyway. Tomorrow I will be leaving forks.


	2. Chapter 2 Florida

God, Florida is so hot. Not once on the plane did I cry, so could Charlie be wrong about my depression? I hope so.

Mum and Phil were waiting by the Disney store, like they had said on the phone. Mum had changed her hair, it was now blonde. I wondered why Phil hadn't stopped her dying it. Phil was in cast.

"Oh baby, how I've missed you. I know we spoke on the phone, but it's not the same." René mumbled into my hair.

"Mum, please don't call me baby in public anymore. I'm 18 now, remember." I snapped. Both – her and Phil – looked shocked.

"How… erm … have you been Bella?" Phil asked, you could hear the shock in his voice.

"I'm good, as good as anyone could be. How have you two been? And how did you do that Phil?" I said, gesturing to his cast, I also tried to sound normal which was very hard.

" Bella. I love you so much. Please forgive me for embarrassing you." Mum sounded so apologetic I decided I would let it go.

I nodded.

"Well now that's settled. Were ok, we've been worried about you. And this is a baseball incident. Shall we be going then? Unless you want to stay in the airport all day." Phil said.

"Let's go then, I can't wait to see my new room." I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 Elena

The house, well actually it looked more like a villa, was a pretty little building on a gateway community. I was surprised by the size , on the outside it looked tiny, but on the inside well it was massive. The kitchen dinning room and living room was all open. Just off the dinning room was a hall which had the bedrooms off it. Mum made big deal of showing me round then showing me the community.

"And the last room on the tour is yours, here you are.' She said opening the door. My room was huge, the bed looked really comfy and the bathroom and closet looked spacious. They looked just slightly smaller than Alice's. Everything I thought, now had something do with the Cullen's. At least this place looked like a place that could make you forget certain things. Like the Cullen's.

At dinner I told mum and Phil how I planned to spend my day wandering, exploring and thinking, they both thought it was a good idea. I thought I would hit the local pool rather than our own in our back garden. When I first arrived I couldn't figure out what the point was in having a local pool when all the homes one the gateway had their own, but wondering around I realized the community was very close.

I hit the pool quite late into the morning. Phil had gone to work, coaching baseball at the local high school since he couldn't get signed as a baseball player. Also mum had gone to work. I was quite surprised mum had got a job. The pool wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. In fact, there were only about 7 people there including me, the lifeguard and the cashier.

When I was at the pool, I met a girl who reminded me slightly of Angela, I met her when I tried to use her locker. Surprisingly she didn't snap at me like I thought she would have, she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Elena, Elena Howard."

"Hi , I'm Bella. I'm sorry about this , I didn't realize it was yours."

"Oh. Don't' worry about it, it's only a locker. So are you new on the gateway, I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes I am. I've just moved in with my mum."

"Oh. So do you wanna go for a coffee or something?" she asked.

I hesitated, was I ready to make a new friend, I mean I cut myself off from everyone for so long.

"Oh. That was stupid of me. I mean you've only just met me and you've probably got plans." Elena murmured.

"Oh. No. Sorry. I was just thinking. Coffee sounds cool."


	4. Chapter 4 Elena 2

At Starbucks Elena introduced herself more, told me about her family. She seemed like she could be a good friend.

"So, if you don't mind me knowing" she said "Tell me about you."

"Ah. Well, my name is Bella as you know. Err are you sure you want to hear this I mean my life is pretty boring."

She nodded.

I went on "Well a year ago I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad for a while. It was only supposed to be until the end of the semester but things happened, met this boy and started dating. I couldn't bring myself to leave him so I stayed longer. But then he and his family left and I was pretty upset and apparently I'm so depressed my dad can't cope so he sent me here to see if my mum could help. Yeah that's pretty much my pathetic life."

"That's not pathetic at all, Bella. It's all understandable. So any plans about school?"

"My mum is going to home school me then I might take a year off before going to college. You?"

"When I finish high school, I'm going to do that to. To try and save you know. Then I'm planning on going to Yale, I might try Dartmouth. But I think I might have to get a second job, I don't think my wage here would cover a half of the stuff I would need"

"Wow. College is pretty ."

"Tell me about it. If you need a job to help with yours, I could pull a few strings here if you want." She offered

"Really. You could do that?

"Yes. I can only try."

By the end of the day, I had made a friend, who was easy to talk to although she would never know the full truth about the Cullen's. I also had got a job. Mum and Phil were pleased for me and it turned out that mum knew Elena's mum and that they were pretty good friends too.

As days went on me and Elena became pretty good friends. As those days turned into weeks which turned into months, we decided to see if we could become independent, so we moved into a flat, on the gateway of course. I had agreed because, she made me forget about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.


	5. Chapter 5  Jasper

"Hey, Do you want to go out tonight my cousins, Scarlet and Stacey, are coming to visit?" Elena asked.

"Yeah sounds like fun."

Around four in the afternoon, Elena's cousins arrived. Scarlet and Stacey seemed like a bag of laughs. It wasn't too late when we left it was only about 7:30pm. We decided to go to ICE a new bar which had just opened, Just alittle bit away from the gateway. It wasn't to packed or to empty. The noise level was just right as well. We got our drinks and headed to the lounge because we thought it was too early to dance. Not that I would dance anyway. After about an hour Stacey and Scarlet wanted to dance so did Elena. I told them to go and that I didn't mean to be a spoil sport but I just didn't feel like dancing. Off they went. I stayed in the lounge , thinking about things but snapped out of it when when I saw someone that looked exactly like Jasper walked in and sat at the bar. A girl went and sat next to him, who didn't look like Alice. I didn't mean to be nosiy, but I wanted to be sure if it was Jasper so I turned into their conversation.

"Look Maria, I told you to leave me alone, I told you that a century ago and I'm telling you now." He looked angry.

"You don't mean that. You love me really." She, Maria, sounded like she was was pleading. " Please, I spent all this time looking for you."

She _was _pleading.

"Maria , I'm married now. " He growled.

"Oh yeah , well were is she now, Jasper?"

"SHE. Her name is Alice. And Alice is back at home with our coven, Family." He spat.

This was making some kind of sense, she was Maria, His name was Jasper, he was married to an Alice, he reffered to the coven as a family and to top it off he looked like Jasper. But I still wasn't convinced. If it was him what was he doing here? Before I could think anymore I was moving over to them.

" Erm, Excuse me, Jasper?" I asked, shyly.

He turned around to face me.

"Oh Bella. I'm gad I've found you. Now goodbye Maria and I never want to see you again." Jasper hissed the last part.

It was Jasper. So what was he doing here.


End file.
